fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Never ever
|kanji=Ｎｅｖｅｒ　ｅｖｅｒ |rōmaji= |russian=Никогда |band=TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE |song number=19 |starting episode=Эпизод 227 |ending episode=Эпизод 239 |previous song=Don't let me down |next song=FOREVER HERE }} Never ever — девятнадцатый эндинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE. В этом эндинге показываются девушки Хвоста Феи. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Индивидуальные Эндинги #Люси Хартфилия (Эпизод 227 и Эпизод 230) #Эрза Скарлет (Эпизод 228 и Эпизод 230) #Венди Марвелл (Эпизод 229 и Эпизод 230) #Чарли (Эпизод 229) #Флер Корона (Эпизод 230) #Плю (Эпизод 230) #Нацу Драгнил (Эпизод 231) #Грей Фуллбастер (Эпизод 231) #Хэппи (Эпизод 231) Главный Эндинг Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Togireta itotsunai de omoi kaesu kimi to no hibi Detarame na mainichi wo kakenuketa aoi yūgure Wasurenai yo donna toki demo tsuki sasaru fukaku fukaku 'Migi no kobushi wo mune ni atereba boku wa itsu demo soko ni iru yo' Chīsana kono te to te de kasaneta kiseki wo Tsuyoku tsuyoku ima kokoro ni kizande Yurugisō na kokoro hakanaku moe yuku honō Owaranai tatakai sa never ever… Ōki na kabe norikoe tsukanda kiseki wo Nagaku nagai michi bokura wa yuku nda Kujike sōna kokoro mera mera moe yuku honō Kesanai de koko kara sa never ever… |-| Английский= Day by day, looking back, you connect the interrupted threads The chance of every day run through the blue twilight I won't forget, at any time, it's deeply, deeply stuck into me... "With my fist on the right side of my chest, I swear, I'll be always here" That small miracle was piled hand to hand Strongly, strongly it's carved in my heart My unwavering heart burn with a fleeting flame The battle does not end, never ever... This miracle overcame that great wall We are going through a long, long way My discouraged heart burn with a strong flame That won't be erased from here, never ever... |-| Кандзи= 途切れた糸繋いで 思い返す君との日々 デタラメな毎日を 駆け抜けた 蒼い夕暮れ 忘れないよ どんな時でも 突き刺さる 深く深く 「右の拳を 胸に当てれば 僕はいつでも そこにいるよ」 小さなこの手と手で 重ねた奇跡を 強く強く今 心に刻んで 揺るぎそうな心 儚く燃えゆく炎 終わらない 戦いさ never ever… 大きな壁乗り越え 掴んだ奇跡を 長く長い道 僕らは行くんだ 挫けそうな心 メラメラ燃えゆく炎 消さないで ここからさ never ever… Полная Версия Транскрипция= Togireta ito tsunaide omoikaesu-kun to no hibi Detaramena mainichi o kakenuketa aoi yūgure Wasurenai yo don'na toki demo tsukisasaru fukaku fukaku `Migi no ken o mune ni atereba boku wa itsu demo koko ni iru yo' Chīsana kono-te to te de kasaneta kiseki o Tsuyoku tsuyoku ima kokoro ni kizande Yurugi-sōna kokoro hakanaku moe yuku honō Owaranai tatakai-sa never ever... Dareka no tame janakute jibun de kirihiraku chikara Mamoritaimono ga aru shinjiyou asuhenotobira Ushirosugata aruku senaka ga takumashiku susunde yuku `Sono tenohira de namida nugueba kumori naki mirai ga mieru yo' Ōkina kabe norikoe tsukanda kiseki o Nagaku nagai michi bokuraha iku nda Kujike-sōna kokoro meramera moe yuku honō Kesanaide koko kara sa never ever... Wasurenai yo don'na toki demo tsukisasaru fukaku fukaku `Migi no ken o mune ni atereba boku wa itsu demo soko ni iru yo' Chīsana kono-te to te de kasaneta kiseki o Tsuyoku tsuyoku ima kokoro ni kizande Yurugi-sōna kokoro hakanaku moe yuku honō Owaranai tatakai-sa never ever... Ōkina kabe norikoe tsukanda kiseki o Nagaku nagai michi bokuraha iku nda Kujike-sōna kokoro meramera moe yuku honō Kesanaide koko kara sa never ever... |-| Кандзи= 途切れた糸繋いで 思い返す君との日々 デタラメな毎日を 駆け抜けた 蒼い夕暮れ 忘れないよ どんな時でも 突き刺さる 深く深く 「右の拳を 胸に当てれば 僕はいつでも ここにいるよ」 小さなこの手と手で 重ねた奇跡を 強く強く今 心に刻んで 揺るぎそうな心 儚く燃えゆく炎 終わらない戦いさ never ever･･･ 誰かのためじゃなくて 自分で切り開く力 守りたいものがある 信じよう 明日への扉 後ろ姿 歩く背中が 逞しく 進んでゆく 「その手のひらで 涙拭えば 曇りなき未来が 見えるよ」 大きな壁乗り越え 掴んだ奇跡を 長く長い道 僕らは行くんだ 挫けそうな心 メラメラ燃えゆく炎 消さないで ここからさ never ever･･･ 忘れないよ どんな時でも 突き刺さる 深く深く 「右の拳を 胸に当てれば 僕はいつでも そこにいるよ」 小さなこの手と手で 重ねた奇跡を 強く強く今 心に刻んで 揺るぎそうな心 儚く燃えゆく炎 終わらない 戦いさ never ever･･･ 大きな壁乗り越え 掴んだ奇跡を 長く長い道 僕らは行くんだ 挫けそうな心 メラメラ燃えゆく炎 消さないで ここからさ never ever･･･ Интересные Факты *В эндингах с Эпизода 227 до 231 показывалось анимационное изображение, на котором был изображён какой-нибудь персонаж, нарисованный лично Хиро Машима: Ending 19 - Lucy.png|Эпизод 227 - Люси Хартфилия Ending 19 - Erza.png|Эпизод 228 - Эрза Скарлет Ending 19 - Wendy.png|Эпизод 229 - Венди Марвелл и Чарли Ending 19 - Flare.png|Эпизод 230 - Флер Корона, Люси Хартфилия, Плю, Эрза Скарлет и Венди Марвелл Ending 19 - Natsu Gray Happy.png|Эпизод 231 - Нацу Драгнил, Грей Фуллбастер и Хэппи Навигация en:Never ever Категория:Музыка Категория:Закрывающие Темы